DNA containing dA tracts are known to be curved on the basis of biological and gel electrophoresis studies. We have used the 600 MHz and 500 MHz spectrometers to investigate a duplex DNA containing dA sequences. The NOESY, ROESY, JPH and JHH data is being used to determine the structure of the DNA solution.